Avengers and Myths
by AKShah
Summary: When the Avengers have to team up with the demigods, magicians, and einherji, it can only mean trouble is brewing. With many unexpected events, they take longer than thought of and have to face more dangerous villains. I wont give away the story though. First book in series Life of Perseus Jackson.
1. Black Widow

**This is my first story for FanFiction. I hope you like it and please leave a comment.**

"You know what you need to do," Fury said to us. By us, I mean the Avengers. I am Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. I nodded and took a leave from the table (please comment if this sentence made any sense to you). I indeed knew what I had to do. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luna Arrow, Be prepared, for I am coming for you. I had just crossed into Long Island. Not to far from Stark Tower. I put on the sunglasses that Thor gave me. They allowed me to see things regular mortals couldn't. Like Camp Half-Blood. Immediately, the world changed. Instead of the grassy field that had stretched in front of me before, a huge camp, Camp Half-Blood, covered the area. Greek open air pavilions and many other buildings were dotted here and there. I was now also able to see the kids.

There were about two hundred or so, milling about. But I could see many stealing glances at me. It was true. I did look a bit strange. I tall Russian woman with red hair and pale skin, with a black suit on, not the kind men wear, I hope you know what I mean. My bracelets/weapons on my wrist, a black hat and sunglasses. A kid, obviously one respected, walked toward me and beckoned me in. I stepped in. Yes, I did feel a border, it pushed me a bit, but Thor made sure I wouldn't have any problems passing through. The kid looked startled, then started to pull out his pen. I get a lot of autograph requests. A man on a horse, wait, a centaur, Chiron, stopped the boy and looked at me. "Natasha Romanoff," he said.

"Please, Black Widow," I said forcefully, leaving no room for argument. "You must be Chiron. Fury informed me about you leading Camp."

A frown formed on the mentor's face. "What does Fury want this time? Especially with the Avengers involved, there must be something going on," he said. I could practically see the gears turning in his brain, trying to figure out the problem.

"Fury is a good man, but this is only concerning Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luna Arrow. No one else can know about this. I am sorry Chiron. Fury's orders," I stated, putting an emphasis on the names. The kid I had seen earlier stepped forward at the name Percy Jackson.

"Ma'am, I am Percy Jackson. But we have no Luna Arrow here-" he was cut off by a girl who looked about eleven with auburn hair and silver eyes. Her skin was light.

"Percy-" she started.

"What Charlotte?" Percy responded. Charlotte looked confused for a second, then looked at Chiron for reassurance.

"I am Luna Arrow," Luna said. "I am the daughter of Artemis, child of the moon. And I realize Artemis is a maiden goddess. I was summoned from the moon by her." She said at the confused looks from her fellow campers.

More campers stepped forward, and I guessed they were the ones Fury wanted. "Let's go," I said. "We won't want Fury wondering where we are."

"Black Widow, the last time I lent Fury some of my campers, they ended up never returning," he said. The kids hesitated.

"Thanks for your concern Chiron, but Fury will not be participating, neither will S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers will," I said, leaving no room for reasoning. I called my jet and hopped in. The kids were more hesitant, but followed my lead.

We reached Stark tower and I lead them into the mission control center. A man in the corner turned. Tony Stark. "This is them?" He asked. I nodded my head and took of my sunglasses, finally realizing I hadn't before. Tony was in his armor. I won't go into any detail. It's red and gold. Good enough for you? I hope so. He examined them and described them aloud, probably not realizing it. "Perseus Jackson, sea green eyes, disheveled black hair, good swordsman, son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase, grey eyes, princess blonde hair, A+ in every subject, daughter of Athena. Luna Arrow, silver eyes, long auburn hair, amazing archer, daughter of Artemis."

"Cool, but I'm Percy, hero of Olympus times two," said Perseus, Percy. "Now what's the problem?" a voice thundered from the hall. I mean quite literally thundered. Thor, prince of Asgard, had come into the room.

"I shall explain to thee," he shouted dramatically. I rolled my eyes and backed out of the room. I found Steve on the terrace.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. I tended to get nervous around him. I hated myself for feeling that.

"Nothing much. I just really have heard a lot about Percy. He tends to not like shields. But anyway, with the threat in the air, and all the people from the myths we have to get, I have been getting to time to gather my thoughts. But thanks for stopping by. And Natasha-" I had started to leave, but came back. "I, I can't go on ignoring you like this. We've been playing this game, running around the table, but never catching each other."

"I know what you mean," I said, and walked away. I HATED it how he was right.


	2. Repulse

**Thank you guys for your comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

I saw Percy arrive. I hadn't seen him in forever. He hard grown taller, and more built. That was a compliment I assure you. After Thor lectured him, I hugged him and clapped him on the back. "Long time no see bro!"

"Good to see you too," he said.

"Brother, you haven't told them about you accomplishment!" Sadie said, skipping up to us, one hand clasping Annabeth, one clasping someone I didn't know.

"Well, I did become pharaoh of the House of Life. But that's not important," I said, my face getting hot. Percy kneeled and started waving his arms up and down. I kicked him. I'm sorry. I did. He grinned wickedly.

"Luna. Pleasure to meet you," the girl I hadn't recognized said, her hand extended. I shook it.

"Carter Kane," I replied. She hard a firm handshake, strong girl. Then I heard the announcement.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luna Arrow, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone,Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Magnus Chase, Sam al-Abbas, Alex Fierro. Please report to the roof," the speakers boomed. I hard no idea why, but Annabeth perked up at the name Magnus Chase. Chase. Duh. I hadn't realized how many people had been brought. We made our way to the roof. I flew with Sadie as birds, Luna turned into a wolf, Annabeth and Percy ran. Eventually, we got there and we saw all the Avengers. And the kids. The Avengers stood on the side closest to the drop in a line. Opposite them, the kids did the same.

"I am Nick Fury. You have all heard the prophecy we got, or threat note, planning to destroy all the gods-"

"Which is clearly unacceptable!" Thor bellowed, being a god himself.

"So we have called you guys together to work with the Avengers. But first you need costumes. And code names. Meet here in an hour. Two people to an Avenger to get those sorted. Dismissed," Fury finished. I grabbed Percy's hand and ran to Hawkeye. He looked at us and smiled.

"Carter Kane and Percy Jackson. I can live with that. Let's get you situated. But somewhere private...my room!" he said. We followed him through a maze of hallways and finally reached his room. I won't describe it. No thanks. He looked at us. "Percy, I have the perfect outfit for you, but Carter, linen only. Ummm, I know!" He pressed a button and two uniforms shot out of nowhere. I looked at mine. A silver and black version of Hawkeye's. Instead of an arrow in the front, a khopesh crossed with a wand was displayed. I had two khopeshes on my pile. Then I looked at Percy's. He had a blue and black version of Hawkeye's outfit. Instead of an arrow on the front, he had a trident crossed with a sword. He had a magical sword with him. Also, he got a comb and gel. I could tell he wasn't sure about that. "Get changed! In the bathrooms. I have two. No idea why," Hawkeye said.

When I returned, Hawkeye was chatting with Percy. He called Percy Riptide. Code names. I strode over and Riptide grinned. "I've got it! No. I don't. I could call you Horus. Would that work? No. Bane? Possibly. The name of your weapon, Repulse. Been an hour. Let's go." We walked back the way we came and I couldn't recognize anyone except Sadie, Percy and Annabeth.

Sadie had a camo version of Black Widow's, with a staff in the corner instead of a spider. Annabeth had a silver version with an owl in the corner. They both had black combat boots. Annabeth had a dagger hanging from her belt. Iris and Impulse. Annabeth and Sadie.

We got to the roof and into a huge jet. Inside there were five separate chambers. The Avengers, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse. With Sadie, I walked into the Egyptian room. It was white With three beds, a fridge, a table, a couch, and a TV. Walt already had crashed on a bed. Sadie immediately summoned a curtain to divide herself from 'us annoying boys who which one happens to be my hot boyfriend.' Walt must have partnered with Thor. He had a full black suit like Thor's.

We chatted aimlessly for awhile, and I felt the plane lift into the sky. I prayed that Percy wouldn't get blasted out of the sky. I jinxed it. The jet shuddered. Then got hit. I heard Percy do some creative cursing in greek that made Annabeth pinch him by the ear and drag him into our room. She ran to the pilot, Black Widow. Then, Percy was encased in lightning. Sadie, Walt and I watched helplessly as he dissolved.


End file.
